My Sleep's Flower
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Taeyong terlihat kasar untuk seseorang yang memiliki usaha berkaitan bunga, rengut Yuta dengan sebal. Yuta terlihat kasar untuk seseorang yang memiliki toko bunga, bohong Taeyong dengan gemas. Intinya, Yuta adalah bunga tidur Taeyong. Tag : TaeYu, NCT 127 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan) #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


.

My Sleep's Flower (Taeyong x Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's 14th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **[warning : membosankan, ga jelas, possibly ooc]**

.

Taeyong sibuk mengurusi bunga yang harus dirangkainya, menyahuti singkat sewaktu adiknya –Lee Chan- pamit untuk berangkat sekolah. Dering bel disambung dengan suasana sunyi toko bunga karena Taeyong bukan orang yang berisik pada dasarnya, hanya sesekali suara gesekan antara benda yang dirapihkan Taeyong menimbulkan suara. Lalu lalang orang yang melintasi toko bunga miliknya tidak menarik perhatian Taeyong, lagipula dering bel di pintu belum lagi terdengar hingga rasanya Taeyong tidak perlu menaruh atensi pada hal selain keranjang yang masih harus dihiasnya sebelum dikirim pada waktu makan siang nanti.

Kalau ada yang mengira bahwa Taeyong adalah pecinta tema romansa, itu sepenuhnya salah karena Taeyong lebih memilih menyaksikan film tema laga, lebih mendengar musik dengan hentakan daripada melodi menghanyutkan, dan sebenarnya lebih menggemari gerak tubuh untuk menari daripada halus tangan untuk merangkai bunga. Neneknya yang memiliki toko bunga ini dan mengajarinya tentang cara merawat juga merangkai bunga sedari kecil, sebenarnya Chan lebih menyukai kegiatan ini, hanya saja anak itu memiliki kegiatan sekolah yang belum bisa dikesampingkan. Jadilah, Taeyong yang mengurusi toko bunga ini dan menangani pesanan pelanggan.

Gemerincing bel menandakan kehadiran orang lain dalam toko bunga Taeyong yang sempit, orang yang alergi bunga mungkin bisa sesak nafas atau seluruh tubuhnya merah saat memasuki toko kecil itu. Jelas orang yang mendorong pintu tokonya bukan termasuk diantara alergi bunga, Taeyong hanya mengangguk singkat untuk menyapanya dan membiarkan orang itu melihat isi tokonya . . .

"Kau sedang merangkai bunga apa?" Taeyong tidak menyadari sejak kapan orang itu berada di depan meja panjang yang berfungsi sebagai kasirnya, memandangi pekerjaan Taeyong dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi

"Apa kau kesulitan menemui bunga yang kau cari?" Nada bicara Taeyong yang dingin membuat orang di hadapannya merengut sebal, merasa kehadirannya ditolak oleh Pemuda dengan tampang seperti karakter anime di hadapannya. Belum lagi, tatapan tajam terkesan dingin yang diarahkan oleh Pemuda itu padanya

"Tidak, aku menemukannya dengan mudah" Orang itu mengarahkan jemarinya pada susunan bunga di sisi ruangan Taeyong, menampilkan ekspresi penuh antusias yang ditanggapi Taeyong dengan datar. Orang itu menaruh dua tangan pada meja panjang di toko bunga Taeyong, memperhatikan terampilnya Taeyong dalam merangkai keranjang dengan bunga tersebut

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengambil dan merangkai bunga yang kau inginkan?" Ujar Taeyong, merasa tidak nyaman karena orang dengan senyum lebar itu terus memperhatikannya dan sesekali bergumam dengan penuh rasa kagum. Kemampuan merangkai bunga Taeyong bukan hal besar yang patut membuat orang lain kagum, bahkan Bibinya –Lee Dong Hae- terus menggerutu bahwa gerakan Taeyong kurang lembut atau semacamnya. Maaf saja, kalau bukan dirinya dan Lee Chan yang menetap di kota ini sehingga mendapat warisan toko bunga ini, Taeyong tidak yakin dirinya berminat bekerja di toko bunga walau hanya satu hari

"Jangan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Selesaikan saja urusanmu itu, baru kemudian mengerjakan bagianku. Aku tidak terburu, orang yang memiliki janji denganku masih lama" Pemuda itu menggerak tangan untuk menolak, membuat Taeyong mendengus malas dan mengatakan dalam hati 'aku yang tidak ingin melihatmu lebih lama'. Taeyong menyukai suasana yang tenang dan sepi, lebih mudah didefinisikan saat dia hanya sendiri. Orang di hadapannya memang tidak berisik dengan celoteh menyebalkan seperti sepupunya –Lee Dong Hyuck- yang menggumam tentang orang tampan di sekolahnya, artis tampan yang baru debut, atau apa saja yang dianggapnya menarik

"Kau akan terus berada disitu dan memperhatikanku hingga orang yang memiliki janji denganmu datang?" Mata Taeyong yang tajam dan terkesan dingin bertemu dengan pasang manik di hadapannya yang hangat juga memiliki kesan kokoh, ada kesan menyenangkan dan bersahabat di wajahnya walau dia hanya menyimpul senyum tipis yang mungkin berubah menjadi senyum mengejek kalau Taeyong yang memasangnya

"Iya. Apa kau tidak suka?" Pebisnis lain selalu mengatakan bahwa 'pembeli adalah raja', termasuk Bibi Lee yang mengingatkan Taeyong untuk memperlakukan pembeli dengan baik. Percuma mengatakan pada Taeyong untuk melayani pembeli dengan senyuman, mengingat Taeyong tidak mudah membagi senyum dengan orang lain. Adanya dia malah menyeringai menyebalkan pada hari awal dia mengurus toko ini dengan pengawasan Bibi Lee, membuat Bibi Lee menyuruhnya tidak lagi menarik sudut bibir selain untuk menjawab pertanyaan pembeli dan mengatakan 'terima kasih, sudah datang pada toko kami' yang bahkan diucapkan dengan nada malas oleh Taeyong

"Benar, aku tidak suka. Jadi, kau mau aku mengambil bunga yang kau inginkan dan merapikannya?" Jawab Taeyong sekaligus bertanya, membuat orang itu mendecak sebal lalu melihat anyelir merah muda yang memang dicarinya

"Terserah padamu saja, kalau begitu" Bisakah Taeyong mengatakan, bahwa dia senang menggoda orang di hadapannya? Laki-laki yang melipat tangan dan mengerutkan wajah karena merasa sebal, persis seperti Chan yang memiliki selisih empat tahun darinya dan masih berada di tingkat satu sekolah menengah atas

"Keranjang bunga ini hampir selesai, aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini. Lagipula, orang yang kau tunggu masih lama, bukan?" Orang di hadapannya terlihat ingin melempar sepatu karena kesal, sementara Taeyong menyembunyikan senyuman dalam kegiatan merangkai keranjang bunga di hadapannya. Tidak ada suara yang mengganggu kegiatan Taeyong, membiarkan Taeyong dalam kesibukan merapihkan keranjang-bunga-yang-hampir-selesai

"Berapa usiamu?" Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara dari orang di hadapannya, sekian detik setelah Taeyong berpikir bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tenang. Ada lirikan tanda tidak nyaman dari Taeyong, namun orang di hadapannya begitu sibuk memberi atensi pada keranjang bunga yang dikerjakan Taeyong untuk mempedulikan itu

"Itu privasi, Orang Asing" Taeyong menjawab dengan ketus, membuat orang di hadapannya sempat memindahkan atensi pada si pemilik wajah anime. Ada decak sebal dan ekspresi merengut yang kembali membuat Taeyong mengulum senyum

"Kau terlihat kasar untuk seseorang yang memiliki usaha toko bunga" Bukan hanya sekali Taeyong mendengar perkataan seperti itu dalam sebulan terakhir –waktu dia mulai mengurus toko ini-, jadi Taeyong hanya menanggapi dengan datar. Bibi Lee mengatakan bahwa dia harus bersikap lembut seperti bunga yang terlihat cantik juga rapuh, tapi Taeyong hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi mengernyit tidak nyaman, membuat Donghyuck mengatakan pada sang Ibu untuk menemaninya membeli camilan di toko seberang jalan daripada mengajari orang bebal macam Taeyong. Juluran lidah si kecil menandakan bahwa Donghyuck sudah kebal dengan pandangan tajam Taeyong padanya, membuat Taeyong hanya bisa menyumpahi bocah itu dalam hati

"Aku curiga, kau bahkan tidak tahu arti dari bunga yang ada disini. Mudahnya saja, bunga mawar" Orang itu kembali membuka suara seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat bunga kemerahan yang berada di balik cermin besar sebelah pintu, ditata dengan rapih dan tentu terlihat cantik

"Selama aku tidak merusak dan menatanya dengan baik, kupikir itu bukan masalah" Ujar Taeyong seraya memperhatikan keranjang bunga yang baru dia selesaikan, memastikan tidak ada susunan yang salah atau berantakan

"Terserah padamu saja, itu urusanmu" Menyerah, orang tadi memutuskan untuk mendekati bunga anyelir merah muda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Ada senyuman pada wajahnya, mungkin sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ingin dia berikan bunga ini

"Jika kau memang begitu tertarik pada bunga, kenapa kau tidak menanam sendiri agar tidak perlu pergi ke toko bunga?" Setelah memastikan keranjang bunga telah selesai dan menyimpannya di sisi meja, Taeyong mengambil gunting kecil untuk mengambil bunga anyelir tadi

"Mana mungkin, aku menanam sendiri? Bunga ini bisa hancur seketika saat aku memainkan bola dengan keponakanku, lagipula tanganku tidak terlatih untuk mengurus tanaman seperti ini" Oceh si rambut cokelat muda yang kini memiliki posisi di sebelah Taeyong, menerima satu tangkai anyelir merah muda yang dipotong oleh Taeyong

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, kupikir kau orang yang senang memandangi bunga dalam waktu lama hingga bisa mengoceh tentang bunga" Kata Taeyong yang direspon senyuman orang di hadapannya, entah bagaimana terasa menggelitik sesuatu dalam diri Taeyong

"Bukan aku, ada seseorang yang dekat denganku dan kusayangi. Dia menyukai bunga dan sering berceloteh tentang bunga, sebelumnya aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi sekarang aku terus memikirkannya" Percintaan remaja adalah sesuatu yang tidak Taeyong pahami, kesibukan semasa sekolah menengah atas dengan tumpukan tugas dan penggemar yang berisik membuat Taeyong tidak ingin menaruh fokus pada Gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya sekalipun. Lepas dari kegiatan sekolah menengah atas, Taeyong sibuk dengan Neneknya yang mulai sakit dan Bibi Lee mengatakan padanya untuk mempelajari tentang bunga juga cara mengurus toko bunga karena hanya dirinya –dan sang adik- yang berada di kota ini

"Oh" Hanya respon singkat yang menjadi balasan dari Taeyong selagi dia kembali menyimpan gunting kecil pada loker meja, orang tadi memperhatikan anyelir merah muda di tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Taeyong meraih ponsel untuk melihat notifikasi di jejaring sosial yang dia miliki, mengirim pesan pada si pemesan bahwa keranjang bunga sudah siap dan dia akan mengirimkan pada waktu makan siang nanti

"Kau masih disini?" Pandangan Taeyong terangkat untuk menemukan orang tadi belum pindah dari posisinya, memandangi anyelir merah muda dengan senyum yang terasa berbeda dari senyuman sebal atau senyum senang yang sebelumnya orang itu perlihatkan. Taeyong tidak mengerti, rasanya ada sendu dalam pandangan orang itu saat memandangi anyelir merah muda nya, dan Taeyong lebih tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang ingin tahu alasan sendu dalam pandangan orang itu

'Kring, tring' Gemerincing bel menandakan penambahan orang dalam toko bunga milik Taeyong, menyela pertanyaan Taeyong yang belum mendapat jawaban dari Orang Asing tadi. Taeyong melihat orang itu yang mengangguk sopan untuk menyapanya dan dibalas anggukan seadanya terkesan malas dari si Lee, orang tadi menoleh dan tersenyum lebar sewaktu bertemu pandang dengan orang yang baru datang tersebut. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak senang saat Taeyong melihat dua orang itu saling membalas senyum dengan senyuman lebar

"Ah, kau disini, Yuta-ya" Tangan orang tadi berada di puncak kepala si berisik yang dipanggil Yuta, mengacaukan beberapa surai warna terang yang dimiliki Yuta. Hanya deretan gigi kesan polos yang dijadikan balasan oleh Yuta, memberi cengiran seolah dia anak kecil yang menyenggol guci antik tanpa sengaja. Menyebalkan sih, tapi tentu tidak ada yang tega memarahi apalagi sampai membentaknya

"Ini bunga anyelir merah muda, Hansol-Hyung" Orang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan mata lebih bulat dari Yuta menerima anyelir merah muda pemberian Yuta, memperhatikan sejenak dan tersenyum pada yang lebih muda

"Bunga ini memiliki arti, aku tidak akan melupakanmu" Ujar Hansol seraya kembali menggerakkan tangan, mengacak surai terang milik Yuta dengan gemas. Taeyong merasa matanya iritasi karena melihat adegan pasangan di hadapannya, merasa dirinya sedang sakit kareng ngilu yang tidak dia mengerti pada satu sisi dalam dirinya. Si pemilik senyuman menarik yang sedari tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya ini, sudah memiliki seseorang yang dekat dengannya dan dia sayang, orang yang menyukai bunga dan terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Taeyong hanya menyahut seadanya dan menghembuskan nafas sewaktu Yuta melambaikan tangan untuk menggantikan kata pamit, si Lee mengumpat entah karena melihat tangan Yuta bertautan dengan tangan orang bernama Hansol itu atau karena dia lupa meminta bayaran dari satu tangkai anyelir merah muda itu. Baiknya Taeyong melupakan masalah bayaran satu tangkai bunga itu, daripada dia memiliki masalah dengan si pemesan satu keranjang bunga ini. Lagipula, satu pekan kemudian, Yuta datang dengan celotehan tentang banyak bunga yang menarik di toko Taeyong, meski pada akhirnya si Nakamoto hanya membeli satu tangkai anyelir merah muda seperti sebelumnya.

Hansol menjadi wajah yang begitu sering Taeyong lihat dalam sebulan, konstan satu pekan sekali yang didahului dengan kehadiran Yuta sebagai pelanggan menjelang waktu makan siang. Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa Yuta selalu datang ke toko bunganya setiap pekan, tidak pula mengerti dengan alasan Yuta selalu membeli satu tangkai anyelir merah muda, tidak pula mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu gemar berujar sarkastik dan beradu mulut tentang hal sepele bersama Yuta, sepenuhnya tidak paham sewaktu dirinya merasa iri dengan senyuman manis yang Yuta berikan untuk menanggapi usapan tangan Hansol pada puncak kepalanya. Taeyong bisa mengatakan bahwa Hansol adalah pesaing berat untuk mendekati Yuta, bukan, tepatnya Hansol adalah penghalang besarnya.

.

Keheningan biasa menjadi teman akrab Taeyong dalam toko bunga yang diwarisi dari sang Nenek, seperti saat ini dimana hanya halaman buku dibalik oleh Taeyong yang menjadi pemecah hening dalam toko yang terasa sesak dengan tanaman cantik kegemaran sebagian orang –dan tentu Taeyong bukan satu diantara penggemarnya-. Hal yang berlangsung selama dua jam tanpa gangguan hingga Taeyong meletakkan buku karena bosan, memijat pangkal hidung selagi memejamkan mata lelahnya. Dering bel tidak memberi istirahat lebih pada Taeyong, si Lee memanjangkan leher dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengernyit saat menemukan remaja laki-laki dengan seragam dari sekolah populer.

Pandangan remaja laki-laki itu menyapu sekali pada sekitar toko dan berhenti pada Taeyong yang masih memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung. Pikiran Taeyong berpikir kemungkinan bahwa bocah ini tengah mencari bunga yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan, yang benar saja, Taeyong tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk hal itu . . .

"Paman, apa kau mengetahui arti dari setiap bunga yang kau taruh di tokomu?" Remaja itu berada di depan meja panjang Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong beranjak dari posisi duduknya, membaca sekilas pada papan nama yang tersemat di seragam sekolah anak itu

"Remaja seusia dirimu harusnya menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran dan mengerjakan tugas, dari pada mencari bunga untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang. Kau mengerti, Bocah Ji?" Jaemin –nama remaja laki-laki di hadapan Taeyong- mendengus tidak senang dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga mempertemukan pandang tidak senangnya dengan tatapan tajam Taeyong yang sedikit menggentarkan

"Kenapa begitu sulit hanya untuk mengatakan 'tidak tahu'? Berpura mengelak dengan menasehatiku untuk fokus pada pelajaran dan mengerjakan tugas, tidak keren sekali" Bocah kurang ajar, Taeyong memaki dalam hati, sementara Jaemin mengedarkan pandangan pada toko bunga milik Taeyong. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada mawar dengan beberapa warna yang diletak dekat pintu masuk

"Barat mengenal Mawar Kuning sebagai tanda persahabatan dan pengabdian, sementara Jepang menerjemahkannya sebagai kecemburuan. Tulip Merah melambangkan popularitas di Jepang, tapi Barat mengenalkannya sebagai tanda cinta abadi. Jepang menerjemahkan Primrose sebagai lambang putus asa, dan Barat menerjemahkan sebagai tanda cinta abadi. Ah, Paman, tidak ada bunga Tsubaki di tokomu?" Tanya Jaemin yang membuat Taeyong mengernyit, berusaha mengingat bunga apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah seragam sekolah menengah atas di hadapannya

"Paman ini sungguhan penjual bunga, bukan sih? Bunga Tsubaki itu bunga kamelia, Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga itu. Kamelia kuning yang memiliki arti kerinduan di Jepang, kamelia putih yang diterjemahkan penantian di Jepang" Celoteh bocah itu dengan ekspresi sendu, mengingatkan Taeyong pada sosok Yuta yang mengoceh panjang lebar dan terdiam sendu saat memandangi bunga anyelir di tokonya. Setelahnya, Punggung remaja itu menjadi satu hal yang bisa Taeyong lihat karena posisinya membelakangi sang pemilik toko, menghadap bunga anyelir merah muda di sisi toko Taeyong

"Anyelir merah muda menjadi bunga kedua yang paling disukai oleh Ibuku, Ayah dan Bibi selalu mengunjungi tempat abu Ibu dengan satu tangkai anyelir merah muda. Hubungan Ibu dan Bibi tidak begitu akrab sebelumnya, jadi Bibi menangis keras sewaktu Ibu pergi karena menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan. Ini seperti cerita dalam drama atau film, tapi aku menyaksikan film tanpa melewati layar dan aku tidak bisa menutup mata dengan mudah" Jaemin bercerita tanpa melihat Taeyong, menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan suaranya tidak lagi bergetar. Dia terus menangis saat Ibunya pergi, hingga tidak sempat mengulurkan tangan pada sosok sang 'Bibi' yang tentu merasa bersalah dan menangis sangat keras pada saat itu, jadi Jaemin tidak perlu menangis lagi pada saat ini

"Bunga anyelir merah muda memiliki arti 'aku tidak akan melupakanmu', jadi Bibi menaruh satu tangkai anyelir merah muda di tempat abu Ibuku setap pekan. Ibu adalah orang yang baik, tentu kami akan terus mengingatnya dalam hati kami, tapi Bibi Yuta merasa membutuhkan suatu simbolis untuk membuktikan hal itu" Taeyong tahu, bahwa dia menaruh fokus pada bagian yang salah. Daripada, ikut bersimpati dan memasang wajah sedih, kening Taeyong mengernyit karena merasa tidak asing dengan satu nama yang disebutkan dalam cerita remaja yang masih bertahan dengan posisi memunggunginya

"Nama Yuta, seperti seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku" Respon singkat dari Taeyong membuat remaja di hadapannya meninggalkan pemandangan anyelir merah muda dan beralih pada si wajah anime, ada sorot meneliti yang membuat Taeyong tidak nyaman

"Seseorang yang tidak asing itu, Pria yang membeli bunga anyelir merah muda setiap pekan dan dijemput oleh Pria lain yang lebih dewasa?" Tinggi siswa sekolah menengah pertama macam Jaemin belum bisa dibandingkan dengan tinggi pria yang lulus sekolah atas macam Taeyong, membuat Jaemin harus mengangkat wajah untuk memperlihatkan sorot antusias di wajahnya

"Bibiku mengatakan, bahwa dia membeli bunga anyelir dalam perjalanan menuju tempat abu dan sering menceritakan tentang penjaga toko yang menyebalkan dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan tajam. Aku rasa, Bibi memang benar" Jaemin bergidik karena membayangkan kepulan asap di kepala Taeyong, mendengar perkataan Jaemin yang sembarang. Jaemin mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memasang wajah sedih agar Taeyong memaafkannya, membuat Taeyong berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan pikiran

"Kalau Yuta itu seorang Pria, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bibi'?" Suara Taeyong menjadi pertama terdengar setelah sunyi panjang karena Jaemin sibuk mengomentari buku yang Taeyong taruh sembarang di atas meja tadi. Pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Jaemin mengangkat pandangan dari deretan huruf bahasa asing yang tidak begitu dipahaminya, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum lebih terkesan riang dan sesuai dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang dia kenakan

"Karena dia cantik dan manis. Bukankah Paman setuju?" Kekehan Jaemin dibalas Taeyong yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, membenarkan tanpa patahan kata. Mata Taeyong terpejam sesaat dan menggerutu karena suara berisik di dekatnya, membuat Taeyong mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan meraih asal suara

"Alarm berisik" Pandangan Taeyong mengarah pada langit ruangan, hanya menemukan langit ruangan yang polos dengan satu lampu kecil yang menyala terang, bukan langit ruangan dengan beberapa stiker kilau yang ditaruh Nenek untuk membuat penerangan sendiri saat listrik padam. Taeyong mengubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk, menyadari ruangan yang dia tempati adalah kamar yang dia gunakan selama belasan tahun semasa hidupnya, juga menyadari bahwa dia baru terbangun karena dering jam alarm pemberian Bibinya –Lee Sung Min-. Taeyong menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak menjadi penjaga toko bunga, menemukan fakta bahwa Neneknya lebih rajin membicarakan saham perusahaan daripada tanaman yang -mungkin saja- bisa membuat hidupnya lebih lama

"Pukul berapa, sekarang?" Berhenti mencari fakta bahwa dia memang baru terbangun dari mimpi, Taeyong mengernyit karena celah gorden memperlihatkan silau matahari yang begitu terang. Tangan Taeyong meraih jam alarm yang memunggunginya, menemukan jarum pendek yang mengarah pada satu angka setelah angka enam. Memori semalam Taeyong berfungsi dengan baik bahwa dia menyetel jam alarm pada pukul enam kurang lima belas menit, jadi tentu ada orang lain yang mengubahnya dan Taeyong tidak memiliki tersangka selain adiknya *uhuk* tersayang *uhuk*

"LEE DONG HYUCK!" Satu hal yang Taeyong sayangkan adalah Donghyuck dalam dunia sadarnya, bocah 'setan' yang gemar membuat orang lain naik darah itu adiknya. Sementara, Lee Chan yang manis dan penurut adalah saudara sepupu yang berusaha Taeyong jaga agar tidak menjadi begitu dekat dengan adiknya. Taeyong sudah cukup memiliki satu setan kecil seperti Donghyuck di rumahnya, tidak perlu menemui 'Donghyuck lain' pada setiap acara keluarga

"TAEYONG! JANGAN HANYA BERTERIAK! CEPAT BERSIAP!" Fakta lain di dunia nyata yang mengerikan ini Lee Dong Hae adalah Ibunya dan senang mengomel pada kesalahan kecil yang Taeyong lakukan, membuatnya mengerang malas namun bergerak terburu setelahnya. Ingatkan Taeyong untuk membalas perlakuan Donghyuck nanti, lupakan tentang dirinya yang memasuki tahun kedua dalam masa kuliahnya dan Donghyuck hanya remaja tanggung sekolah menengah atas yang memang labil dan suka bercanda dengan cara menyebalkan.

.

Perjalanan menuju Kampus tidak berbeda dari biasanya, terima kasih pada Taeil yang memberi kabar bahwa kelas pagi ini ditiadakan karena Dosen Kim yang seharusnya mengajar tidak datang. Setidaknya, Taeyong tidak perlu melontarkan umpatan atau sumpah serapah karena pengemudi dari kendaraan umum melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kecepatan yang aman bagi keselamatan penumpang namun juga bisa membuat nilai Taeyong terancam pada kesempatan lain. Turun dengan langkah tenang di Halte yang paling dekat dengan Kampusnya, seorang anak dengan jaket seragam kuning menabrak Taeyong karena melangkah dengan terburu.  
Remaja itu membungkuk beberapa kali untuk mengungkap penyesalannya, mengangkat pandangan dan melontarkan maaf pada Taeyong sebelum berlalu untuk memasuki Bis dengan langkah tergesa seperti sebelumnya. Taeyong mengernyit selama beberapa saat, sembilan puluh lima persen yakin bahwa remaja laki-laki itu mirip benar dengan Jaemin keponakan Yuta dalam mimpinya.

"Untung saja, dia tidak begitu menyebalkan seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi" Empat langkah Taeyong berjalan dan kembali terdiam. Kalau karakter dalam mimpinya memang nyata, itu artinya ada pula sosok dengan nama Yuta di sekitarnya?

"Jangan, Noona tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini pekerjaan yang mudah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dimana letak kesulitan memotong tangkai bunga?" Suara berisik dari arah satu meter depan Taeyong menambahkan keributan dari kesibukan kota itu pada waktu pagi, menarik perhatian Taeyong walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya satu toko bunga yang rasanya baru disadari oleh Taeyong, toko bunga yang diurus oleh sepasang saudara, mungkin? Satu perempuan melipat tangan dan memperhatikan satu laki-laki yang sebelumnya bicara, melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memotong tangkai bunga dan menghembuskan nafas sewaktu laki-laki itu tidak bisa melakukan dengan benar

"Kau dan Hansol-Oppa memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk mengurus bunga, sebenarnya kalian itu saudara sepupu atau saudara kandung? Kalian sungguh mirip, hingga membuat rasa sakit yang sama di kepalaku" Tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari sang laki-laki, membuat Taeyong menduga bahwa dia sedang menampilkan cengiran lebar yang bisa membuat orang lain lupa dengan rasa marah

"Terserah padamu, Yuta-ya" Perempuan tadi mengibas tangan dan memasuki toko, tidak ingin lagi peduli dengan saudara iparnya yang tidak memiliki bakat dalam merawat bunga namun bersikeras untuk membantunya di toko bunga baru miliknya

"Kau akan terus berada disitu dan memperhatikanku?" Rasanya seperti Taeyong tengah mengalami deja vu, hanya sebelumnya dia yang melontarkan kalimat pedas dengan nada keras berisi kata serupa. Bukan Yuta yang memegang gunting kecil pada satu tangan, dan tangkai bunga yang patah pada tangan lainnya

"Iya. Apa kau tidak suka?" Taeyong ingat bagaimana dia pikir Yuta begitu menyebalkan saat menjawab seperti itu, dan wajah Yuta yang memerah karena menahan ledakan amarah justru membuat Taeyong berusaha lebih keras untuk menahan senyuman gemasnya

"Benar, aku tidak suka" Balas Yuta yang menarik simpul senyuman di wajah Taeyong. Pernah dikatakan bahwa Taeyong tidak mudah tersenyum kan, jadi seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya malah membuat Yuta semakin kesal hingga ingin melayangkan tendangan keras padanya

"Kau terlihat kasar untuk seseorang yang memiliki usaha toko bunga" Taeyong mengembalikan perkataan yang diberikan Yuta padanya sebelumnya (dalam mimpi). Manik Yuta melirik pada tangkai bunga yang patah, mengembalikan pandangan pada Taeyong dengan tatap sebal

"Terserah padaku, ini urusanku" Langkah Yuta berlalu dengan hentakan kesal yang menggemaskan menurut Taeyong, membuat Taeyong melontarkan tawa begitu keras yang bahkan tidak sering didengar oleh Donghyuck. Puas menertawakan 'sosok bunga tidurnya', Taeyong melanjutkan langkah menuju Kampus selagi berpikir untuk menambah kegiatan harinya dengan mengunjungi Toko Bunga tadi usai kegiatan kuliah.

.

Orang mengatakan, mimpi memiliki dua tipikal. Satu hanya bunga tidur yang cantik dan tidak memiliki arti tertentu, dan lainnya adalah penanda untuk hal buruk maupun hal baik. Baik bagi Taeyong karena bukan dia yang melentikkan jari untuk merangkai bunga, juga bergumam kagum karena baru menyadari saat dimana bunga bisa terlihat begitu menarik saat berada di dekat orang cantik. Dan menjadi buruk bagi Yuta karena dia menjadi objek favorit pandangan Taeyong, dia menerus menggerutu dan mengomeli Taeyong yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh. Taeyong tidak berhasil mendapatkan Yuta dalam mimpi, tentu Taeyong tidak ingin melepaskan si Nakamoto dalam sadarnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Tanggal 26 artinya #YutaHaremDays. Aku penggemar Uke!Yuta, juga demen banget sama crack pair, jadi bahagia waktu nemuin event ini diadakan tiap bulan. Buat perkenalan aku coba bikin TaeYu, maaf kalo kurang sesuai sama karakter asli mereka. Mood aku ngga stabil banget pekan ini, jadi maaf lagi kalo feel nya kurang sesuai. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
